


harder

by 10prinze



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Explicit Language, M/M, PWP without Porn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:41:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25067845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10prinze/pseuds/10prinze
Summary: – Видел бы ты свою рожу, когда кончаешь.– Пошёл в жопу.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 2





	harder

Громкая музыка разрывает ночную тишину небольшого бедного райончика, мешая жителям спокойно спать, отчего каждый ближайший сосед, кому не лень, матерился и закидывал из своих окон мусором единственный дом, в котором горел свет в такое время. Звонить в полицию никто не решался – смысла в этом никакого. На дежурстве сегодня был хозяин этого самого дома, отец парня, устроившего вечеринку в грёбанных два часа ночи, готовый порвать жопу ради своего тупого отпрыска, прожигающего всю его зарплату на дурь и дешёвое бухло. 

Папаша прикрывал задницу двадцатидвухлетнему сыночку, когда тот воровал сигареты и пиво в ближайшем комбини; когда его ловили на толкании наркоты малолеткам; когда, ради развлечения, избивал местных бомжей, и отбирал их милостыню. И когда он закатывал такие вот вечеринки посреди ночи, полные его друзей-наркоманов и подружек, готовых ради пары бокалов выпивки попрыгать на твоём члене.

Внутри весь воздух наполнился сигаретным, и не только, дымом. По всему периметру первого этажа находились в стельку пьяные и обкуренные, а оттого весёлые, люди, а на втором – три спальни, гостевую и даже туалет, заняли парочки (где-то было и более пары человек) для более приятного времяпровождения друг с другом и резинкой (если повезёт).

Единственный трезвый здесь парень невысокого роста, пробирался сквозь толпу потных и воняющих дешёвой выпивкой и куревом тел, оглядываясь по сторонам, чтобы найти из них два определённых, которые, скорее всего, зажимались где-нибудь в углу, разделяя один косяк на двоих. Когда парень уже, отчаянно вздохнув, собрался подниматься на второй этаж, кто-то с силой поворачивает его, и всего за мгновенье в голове пролетают тысячи сценариев, как его спаивают, насилуют и оставляют подыхать в этом клоповнике. Но, увидев человека, потревожившего его, парень облегчённо выдыхает, и уже собирается говорить, когда этот же человек его опережает: 

– Какого хуя ты здесь забыл, Кёнсу? - От говорившего несёт перегаром, но он твёрдо стоит на ногах и практически ясно, хоть и злобно, смотрит на новоприбывшего. Он в курсе, что тот пришёл за ним, и знает, почему, но явно не собирается уходить отсюда вместе с Кёнсу.

– Слава Богу! Бэкхён, пойдём домой, я тебя прошу, тебе нужн–

– Ни черта мне не нужно! - Разозлённый парень перебивает его, выдёргивая запястье из руки парня, когда тот отчаянно попытался потянуть его за собой к выходу из дома. – Я нихрена никому должен, понятно?!

Схватив стоящего за ним чуть более пьяного высокого парня, Бэкхён почти бегом направился на улицу, специально толкнув плечом растерянного Кёнсу. Тот, снова вздохнув, поплёлся за ним, догнав уже, когда высокий парень, Чанёль, запрыгнул на капот своего старого пикапа и подкуривал сигарету, а Бэкхён, оперевшись ладонями на кузов машины, запрокинул голову и вдыхал свежий ночной воздух.

Простояв около минуты в полной тишине между ними (музыка всё ещё играла достаточно громко), Кёнсу решил прервать её первым.

– Бэкхён, послушай меня—

– Нет, это ты послушай! - Бэкхён снова прервал его, резко развернувшись, и начал медленно наступать на слегка испугавшегося Кёнсу. – Я, блядь, не пойду с тобой никуда. Никогда. Можешь передать им, что я сдох в какого-нибудь канаве, а мой труп сожрали изголодавшиеся бомжи, потому что даже мёртвым, я бы ни за что, сука, не вернулся к ним!

– Ты не поним–

– Ещё одно слово, и я размажу твоё личико об асфальт, и мне будет насрать, насколько ты мне там, блядь, брат!

Кёнсу начинал закипать, и вот-вот готов был взорваться, а смеющийся Чанёль, курящий явно не простую сигарету, судя по запаху, доносящемуся до Кёнсу, и его беспочвенному веселью, только способствовал этому. Он припёрся в этот бомжатник не для того, чтобы быть избитым своим братом (а тот стопроценто мог это сделать), но Бэкхён даже не хочет его выслушать, поэтому уговоры придётся продолжать.

– Это будет лучше для тебя, ты и сам об этом знаешь.

– Нихуя не лучше! Они хотят запереть меня в ёбанном университете в другой стране, просто потому, что я родился неправильным, по их ссаному мнению! - Лицо Бэкхёна покраснело от злости, он ходил туда-сюда от Кёнсу к пикапу, на последних словах пнув бедную машину по колесу, на что последовало обиженное «эй, не обижай фрэдди» от Чанёля. – Если им стыдно, что их сын, как выразился отец, пидорас, то пусть забудут о моём пидорасном существовании! Я никуда не полечу!

– Да? И где же ты будешь жить?! - Терпение Кёнсу лопнуло, как воздушный шарик, а сам он, осмелев, приблизился к брату и готов был силком его тащить за собой. – В квартире этого наркомана?! - Он махнул рукой в сторону Чанёля. – Или под мостом? Что ты есть будешь?! Ты же, блин, даже работать не умеешь! Неужели тебе, правда, хочется сгнить на помойке от голода, когда счёт на карточке опустеет, а подаяния перестанут приносить достаточно денег на, хотя бы, один чёртов кусок хлеба?! Ты умеешь только пить!

– Замолчи…

– Ты прожигаешь свою жизнь уже сейчас, Бэкхён! Ты был лучшим выпускником школы, занимал первые места в конкурсах по хапкидо и фехтованию. Был капитаном школьной футбольной команды. Да девушки в очередь записывались, чтобы отец рассмотрел их кандидатуру на место твоей будущей жены! Что с тобой случилось всего за одно лето?! В кого ты превратился?! Только и делаешь, что убиваешь печень палёным алкоголем, а лёгкие сжигаешь говняными сигаретами…

– Лучше заткнись.

– И трахаешься с этим огрызком, который не способен приносить больше нескольких тысяч, заработанных на продаже дешёвой мочи, называемой пивом, в своём жалком ларьке! Ты сдохнешь уже через две недели своей, так называемой, самостоятельной жизни! Потому что не умеешь _нихуя_.

Через мгновенье, Кёнсу уже лежал на грязном асфальте, а из разбитого носа текла кровь, пачкая светлую рубашку. Бэкхён держал его за грудки, шипя в самое лицо, а из его ушей от ярости чуть ли не шёл дым. Он готов был разбить брату не только нос, но внезапно Чанёль спрыгнул с машины и подошёл к нему, оттаскивая назад.

– Я, блядь, сказал тебе заткнуть свой рот! Ты нихуя не знаешь! - Бэкхён, вырываясь, кричал на всё ещё лежавшего парня, пока не соображающий и похихикивающий Чанёль уткнулся в его макушку, пытаясь успокоить. Что явно не получалось. – Ты всегда был у них любимчиком! Ты не знаешь, что это такое, когда твоя собственная мать игнорирует твоё существование, полностью направив себя на младшего брата, вытирая ему слюнки и подтирая его несамостоятельную жопу! Когда отец пропускает твою первую и самую важную для тебя игру, из-за того, что отвозит ревущего братишку покупать леденцы в его любимый магазин! Да я ненавидел тебя всю свою грёбанную жизнь!

Кёнсу, прижимая подол рубашки к разбитому носу, растерянно смотрел на истерящего брата. Этого он не знал.

– Ты, избалованный вниманием мальчик, никогда не поймёшь, какого это – найти, наконец, человека, который замечает тебя! Не твои деньги или симпатичную мордашку! И не только тогда, когда ты разобьёшь вазу за несколько миллионов! Он замечает _тебя_ и находится рядом тогда, когда _нужен_! И какая, блядь, разница, что он парень?!

– Я не…

– Я «прожигаю свою жизнь» для того, чтобы забыть, какой хреновой она у меня является! Мои грёбанные родители вспомнили обо мне лишь тогда, когда я признался в своей ориентации, и лишь для того, чтобы вывезти меня из страны, дабы не позориться перед курятником, в котором они вертятся! Блядь, да моя мамаша, помешанная на Иисусе, считает меня ебучим демоном!

Истерика понемногу начинала утихать, но ярость во взгляде Бэкхёна не пропадала. Чанёль продолжал держать его, обхватив руками поперёк груди, и удивился, когда почувствовал, как на его ладонь что-то капнуло. Он раньше никогда не видел, чтобы Бэкхён плакал, как бы хреново ему ни было. 

– Я буду рад сдохнуть в сточной яме, если это будет означать, что я больше никогда не вернусь в дом, в котором я никому не нужен.

Сердце Кёнсу сжалось. Единственный раз, когда он видел слёзы Бэкхёна – двенадцать лет назад, когда он нашёл Кёнсу в парке в соседнем от их дома районе. Тогда младший потерялся и его около семи часов искали родители и вся прислуга. Неужели, Бэкхён на самом деле настолько ненавидел свою жизнь с ним и родителями? Те уверили Кёнсу, что его брату будет лучше, если отправить его учиться в другую сторону, потому что он ступил на не ту дорожку и стал «неправильным». Но так ли это было?

– Я... Я не знал этого. - Кёнсу осторожно поднялся с асфальта, отряхнул свои брюки и посмотрел на брата, который уже отвернулся и уткнулся носом в грудь Чанёля. Тот обнимал его, медленно раскачиваясь из стороны в сторону, успокаивая. – Мне жаль. Действительно жаль. Я поговорю с ними, скажу, что не нашёл тебя. Потом позвоню тебе.

– Даже не думай. - Малопонятно пробурчал Бэкхён.

Кёнсу вдохнул полной грудью и направился к своей машине, припаркованной в нескольких кварталах, недалеко от полицейского участка. На всякий случай.

Когда он ушёл, Чанёль оторвал Бэкхёна от своей груди и, аккуратно подняв его голову за подбородок, заставил посмотреть на себя. Улыбнулся и примкнул своими губами к немного солёным от слёз губам парня, посасывая их по очереди, и застонал, когда Бэкхён, просунув свой язык в его рот, так же ловко просунул свои руки ему в штаны, медленно проведя короткими ноготками по заднице.

– Мне срочно нужно забыться. Поможешь? - Прошептал Бэкхён в губы Чанёля. Тот ухмыльнулся, подхватил парня на руки и, прикусив чужую шею, после чего последовал тихий стон, одной рукой кое-как открыл дверь машины с пассажирской стороны, закинул внутрь свою похихикивающую ношу.

***

– _Блядь! Господи, даа…_ \- Вцепившись пальцами в плечи Чанёля до красных отметин от ногтей, Бэкхён откинул голову назад, стукнувшись ей о стену, что мало волновало, когда его парень рычал ему прямо на ухо, прикусывая мочку и продолжая вбиваться в его тело. – _Как же хорошо, блядь…_

Чанёль чуть подкинул стонущего в его руках парня, чтобы удобнее подхватить, не переставая двигать бёдрами, на что Бэкхён ещё сильнее заскулил, прижимая пятками за задницу того, ближе к себе.

– Я… сейчас... - Шептал Чанёль, двигаясь быстрее. Он прижался к губам Бэкхёна своими, посильнее придерживая его одной рукой, вторую положив на чужой член, чтобы через мгновенье застонать в унисон, в губы друг другу, от накрывшего оргазма. Бэкхён медленно опустился ногами на пол, всё ещё целуя высокого парня. Он мягко подталкивал того к кровати, одной рукой вцепившись в мокрые волосы на затылке Ёля, а второй вырисовывая какие-то узоры (Чанёль уверен, что член) на его часто вздымающейся груди.

– Я… сейчас... - Шептал Чанёль, двигаясь быстрее. Он прижался к губам Бэкхёна своими, посильнее придерживая его одной рукой, вторую положив на чужой член, чтобы через мгновенье застонать в унисон, в губы друг другу, от накрывшего оргазма. Бэкхён медленно опустился ногами на пол, всё ещё целуя высокого парня. Он мягко подталкивал того к кровати, одной рукой вцепившись в мокрые волосы на затылке Ёля, а второй вырисовывая какие-то узоры (Чанёль уверен, что член) на его часто вздымающейся груди. 

Чанёль упал на край кровати, заставив её скрипнуть и выплюнуть из матраса не один грамм пыли, и начал на локтях подтягиваться наверх, готовый к продолжению.

– Я готов отправить тебя в космос, детка. - Нараспев проговорил ещё не отдышавшийся, мокрый и раскрасневшийся Бэкхён, скидывая с себя помятую футболку, что до этого была на нём.

– Скафандр не забудь, придурок. - Захохотал Чанёль, когда уже успел устроиться на кровати, потянувшись к тумбочке, взял оттуда презерватив и кинул им в парня. Бэкхён обиженно надул губы:

– А я, может, задохнуться хотел.

– Тогда я буду очень скучать, - промурлыкал Чанёль и притянул улыбающегося парня к себе, шепча ему в самые губы, несильно потянув за колечко в самом углу нижней: – Давай же, детка, я достаточно растянут ещё после нашего утреннего секса, и жду только тебя.

– И откуда ты такой фетишист на резинку.

Чанёль пожал плечами, мол, _какой есть, люби и не жалуйся._ Ухмыльнувшись, Бэкхён таки раскатал презерватив по полувозбуждённому члену, посильнее сплюнул на руку, смочил орган, притянул за бёдра парня ближе к себе и, шлёпнув по правому, начал медленно толкаться в чужое тело.

– _С-сука. Сильнее!_ \- Через несколько мгновений, Чанёль почти кричал от удовольствия, притягивая Бэкхёна ближе и прокусывая губу до крови, когда тот закинул его ногу к себе на плечо и начал двигаться быстрее, целуя, что получалось в хрен плохо из-за резких толчков. Бэкхён слизывал языком кровь с губ Ёля, путаясь пальцами в его мокрых волосах. – _Сукаа, я обожаю… тебя и твой член. Быстрее!_

Закативший от удовольствия глаза Чанёль, так красиво выгибающийся под ним, заводил Бэкхёна получше любой качественной порнушки, и он готов был кончить от одного только вида, как капелька пота медленно стекает со лба, теряясь где-то меж копны тёмных волос. Рыкнув, он подтягивает парня за бёдра, приподняв их и сильнее втрахивая в скрипучую, явно на соплях уже державшуюся, кровать. Запах секса перебил вонь заплесневелых стен, мусора и какой-то тухлятины, что витала в воздухе в дешёвом номере, где явно не убиралась уже чёрт знает сколько.

– Кричи громче, чтобы каждый наркоман в этом протухшем мотеле слышал, как тебе хорошо, - проговорил Бэкхён в самое ухо Чанёлю, прихватив зубами небольшую круглую серёжку в мочке, начал её посасывать, оттягивая. Он знал, как его парень тащится, когда играют с его ушами.

Спустя несколько резких движений, Чанёль, откинув голову и схватившись рукой за один из тонких прутьев у изголовья кровати, грозясь сломать его своей медвежей хваткой, особенно громко и протяжно простонал, излившись на их животы. Тяжело дыша, он положил руки на ягодицы Бэкхёна, притягивая к себе, и совсем глупо хрюкнул, что с его басом и в контексте ситуации прозвучало глупо вдвойне, когда Бэкхён заскулил от оргазма и упал на его грудь. Выйдя из парня, стащил с себя презерватив, кинул его куда-то на пол, не потрудившись даже завязать, и перекатился на кровать.

– Видел бы ты свою рожу, когда кончаешь. - Хихикнул Ёль, дотянувшись до своих джинсов, валяющихся на полу, достал сигарету. Подкурив, он лёг обратно, тут же получив кулаком по плечу.

– Пошёл в жопу.

– Я бы с радостью, да ты меня уже нехило так вымотал. - Сделав затяжку, Чанёль передал сигарету Бэкхёну, наблюдая, как выпущенный им дым растворяется в воздухе. На улице уже светало, местные жители просыпались, что можно было понять по отборному мату бродяг, которым продавщицы отказываются продавать в такую рань опохмел. Где-то на полу пискнул телефон Бэкхёна, оповещая о новом сообщении. Вернув сигарету высокому парню и наклонившись за гаджетом, он выпятил свою голую пятую точку, по которой тут же шлёпнул хихикающий, как идиот, Чанёль.

Разблокиров телефон, Бэкхён обнаружил, что сообщений было уже несколько. И все от одного абонента.

**От кого: _пиздюк су_. 4:36**

Бэкхён, пожалуйста, ответь.

**От кого** **: _пиздюк су_. 4:42**

Я поговорил с родителями.

**От кого: _пиздюк су_. 4:45**

Немного наврал, но это неважно. Они передумали тебя отправлять.

**От кого: _пиздюк су_. 5:16**

И они хотят встретиться с тобой.

**От кого: _пиздюк су_. 5:16**

Ты можешь взять с собой Чанёля.

– Кто пишет? - Чанёль с любопытством придвинулся к раздасованному парню, нервно прикусывающему губу.

– У тебя есть смокинг?

– Завалялся где-то один с выпускного. А что?

– Кёнсу приглашает нас пообедать с моими родителями. - Откинув телефон обратно на пол, Бэкхён плюхнулся на подушку, закинув ногу на Чанёля, по которой тот стал нежно водить пальцами, вызывая приятную щекотку.

– Уу, я должен вести себя, как примерный мальчик по соседству? - Чанёль затушил сигарету, бросив окурок куда-то на пол, и придвинул парня ближе к себе, захватив его в свои объятия и несильно укусив за плечо, заставив Бэкхёна захихикать.

– О, нет, ты должен вести себя как можно хуже. - Бэкхён повернулся к Ёлю лицом, начав снова что-то лениво вырисовывать на его всё ещё мокрой груди. – Я всё равно не верю, что из-за слов Кёнсу могло что-то измениться. Не удивлюсь, если мать притащит с собой Библию, святую воду, и начнёт выгонять из нас голубых демонов.

Перестав хохотать, Чанёль втянул Бэкхёна в поцелуй, поглаживая его бёдра и чувствуя пробежавшие по телу его парня мурашки, то ли от его движений, то ли от холода. Обняв Бэкхёна покрепче и отпустив его губы, он прислонился своим лбом к его, и прошептал:

– Мы пойдём. Ради тебя я готов хоть в смокинг, хоть во фрак с кучей вонючих бутоньерок вырядиться, только попроси.

– Я знаю. Знаю. Спасибо. Один бы я там точно не выдержал. - Так же шёпотом ответил Бэкхён, разомлевший от ласки. Прикрыв глаза, он сцепил пальцы с чанёлевскими.

Пролежав несколько минут в тишине, разрушаемой только матами и сигналами машин с улицы, Чанёль почувствовал, как что-то твёрдое упирается в его бедро. Не сложно было догадаться, что именно, поэтому он хитро сверкнул глазами и положил руку на стояк парня.

– Не думал, что у тебя так быстро встаёт от простых прикосновений.

– А ты что, уже отдохнул? Готов принять моё приглашение?

– В твою-то жопу? Всегда готов.

Нависнув над хохочущим Бэкхёном, Чанёль шлёпнул его по заднице и накрыл их где-то на кровати нарытой простынёй явно не первой свежести. Из коридора были слышны ругательства хозяйки и одной из работающих здесь шлюх, с улицы доносились звуки сигнализации из магазина, в котором разбили окно, чтобы спереть пару бутылок и сигарет, а на полу снова пищал брошенный в одиночестве телефон. Но это всё сейчас мало кого волновало в этой комнате, пропахшей сигаретным дымом, сексом и совсем не немножечко любовью.


End file.
